


Not only Eren

by Hekka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU!where Grisha will not be eaten by Eren, Community: snkkink, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, Shiganshina Trio - all titans because of Grisha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekka/pseuds/Hekka
Summary: Grisha doesn't turn just Eren into a Titan Shifter - in a brief moment of indecision, he also snags Mikasa and Armin. After impressing that they must all work together to get back to the basement, he injects them and flees.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. In which Grisha recalls two names

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this PROMPT: https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2308172#cmt2308172
> 
> Beware! Write in a foreign language for the first time!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and even necessary. Just as some advices and recommendations (as well as beta, competent in English)...

Since Grisha Yeager got behind the walls, he start studying his new curse as best he could (not forgetting the main task of returning Founding Titan of course). The previous shifter's memories helped a lot - Eren Kruger had access to extensive knowledge, thanks to his cover. The resumption of medical practice allowed Grisha to expand the study of the subject from theory to some practice (exclusively on himself). He was even lucky to take part in a couple of expeditions of Survey Corps, in the role of a field physician: a more or less solitary stay at a safe base (until the wounded arrived, that is) allowed him to collect some interesting samples from some pure titans.

Grisha never forgot about Marley and the threat from the outside. Or about the expiration date for his own life. Especially when he met a charming and forthright Carla. It was the realization of his own mortality that helped him not to miss his second chance for happiness. New love may not have healed all his soul's wounds, but of course it gave him something to protect and to fight for.

He also understood the need to preserve and transmit knowledge that was cost so many lives. But no matter how supportive Carla was, and no matter how much he loved her, Grisha could not entrust her with this secret. This is a risk that he was not ready to take. Not with Carla, nor with anyone else from this new life, where knowing too much was just as dangerous as in his previous life.

The only logical solution was to leave the work of his life to his own heir. It was also a risk (which he had already dealed once and not in the best way), but this time everything will be different. He has reviewed countless times (and regretted about) all the mistakes he made with Zeke. Life already punished him for this, and he was determined not to repeat them.

Although, there is remained the question of the logistics for preserving and transferring his titan: he certainly was not going to, after his thirteen-year term, simply go and rush off the Wall Maria, in the hope that by some miracle he would survive the fall long enough for one of pure titans would pass nearby. Not only because the implementation of such a plan was extremely problematic, but also because the recipient of his titan would be completely at mercy of the chances. What was simply unacceptable - not all humans turned into titans were like Grisha and his associates... Although there was another way. And Grisha had advanced medical knowledge for its implementation. He knew how to perform a spinal puncture. But he was hardly able to do this on himself.

Therefore, immediately after the wedding, Grisha started to expand his own practice and began to take apprentices. His contribution to suppressing the epidemic (and his innovative methods) did not go unnoticed: there were enough people who wanted to learn from him so that he could choose a pair of gifted assistants with more than acceptable medical training, steady hands and an open minds. Which was very helpful, because not long after the wedding, Carla was with a child. Grisha began to teach his apprentices with extra zeal, wishing to ensure that both assistants were fully functional without his constant supervision by the end of his wife’s pregnancy. And at the end of the first trimester, both were already able to make simple calls on their own (although fully accountable so far).

The third of November, eight hundred thirty-fourth, was one such day. The longitude of the day was already noticeably reduced, and therefore the Yaeger couple did not fail to take advantage of the pleasant weather conditions and went for a slow walk around the city, after Grisha warned his assistants about his plans for the day - in case of an emergency. The sun was at its zenith, and the couple walked along the promenade when they heard yells. Looks like someone asked for a doctor...

“...seen Dr. Yeager?.. Oh! Wait! Dr. Yeager!.. Dr. Yeager, wait!” a familiar voice. Isn't that the owner of the book shop? Raban Arlert is it? Looking back, Grisha saw how they with Carla were caught up by a rather nimble old man with a reddened face from tension. Having caught up with the couple, he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
“How good... You are here... Please... My daughter-in-law... She is in labor... But something wrong!”

Well, beside the fact that Nicole Arlert get into labor a week before the predicted date, Grisha could not yet say that something was wrong with the woman in question or with the child. Previous examinations did not bode ill. But it’s better to be prepared for everything. In general, Grisha sincerely loved his calling, he wanted to help people... it just that sometimes he wanted this calling to be less off-hour. Grisha exchanged a glance with Carla, went up to the man and helped him straighten up. “Let's go. Tell me everything along the way.”

And something was really wrong. Nicole Arlert showed all the signs of a Rapid Labor. But thanks to timely help, the worst was avoided and in less than two hours the newborn boy issued his first cry. Happy and tired parents crowded together, inseparably watching the baby.

“Your boy was in a hurry to get out,” smiled Greta, the assistant who was the first to get to the woman. “Have you already decided with a name?”  
“We named him Armin. My father found this name. It is perfect for our little fighter.” answered Ivo, proud new father. The newborn just gurgled on his mother’s chest. Grisha Yereg, whowas writting down the recommendations for postpartum care, froze for a second. Armin? Somewhere he already heard that name... Well, Shiganshina is a rather large district, of course he heard it somewhere. Having dismissed an incomprehensible sensation, the doctor continued his chores. Having examined the mother and son again, leaving strict instructions for both the newly parents and Greta, who have stayed with the Arlerts until the end of the day (just in case), and promising to pay a visit the next day, the doctor went home.

And only the next morning, in a half-asleep haze, he remembered two names, randomly spoken by Eren Kruger.  
Such a strange coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronology:
> 
> 833th year - Grisha got the Attacking Titan from Eren Kruger; met Kit Shadis and got past the Wall Maria, took part inSurvey Corps' expedition; met Karla, began medical practice.
> 
> 834th year - cured the plague; started relationship with Carla, took part in another expedition, got married; expandedhis practice. Helped Armin Arlert to be born.


	2. In which everything is well until it is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... This chapter come out not as I wanted, at all. But it refused not to be written. There are goes all my plans for damn story...

After his last meeting with Eren Kruger, Grisha Yeager stopped believing in coincidences. And he trusted his instincts. Any good doctor should have, given how many diseases had initially common symptoms.

For four years of living in Shiganshina, Dr. Yeager has made a reputation for himself. Well enough to get patients within each of the three walls. But even so, he met only four Armins (one of whom died the other day)... This is not counting the one to whom he helped to be born. And he was the only Armin who caused some kind of response in him. No, Grisha did not believe in coincidences.

He himself did not notice when he began to visit the Arlerts: at first to check their boy, as a treating doctor. And gradually rather warm relationship developed between the two households. Nicole, Ivo and Raban Arlert were very nice, well-educated and very modest people who prefer to stand apart. The oldest Arlert owned a small but fairly successful bookstore, in which you could find a wide range of literature. And if you needed a rare or discontinued book, then Raban Arlert was the right person to go to.

Quite interesting and unusual was the fact that Ivo and Nicole Arlert had their own small business for the production and repair of various mechanical products. Yes, mechanical toys, music boxes and other trinkets could hardly be attributed to the category of essential goods, but the uniqueness of their enterprise guaranteed them some success: especially in the feast days. Even more unusual was the fact that both spouses interchangeably performed any work both in their workshop and in caring for the child. In Grisha's opinion this was a worthy feat, considering how early developed their small but damn curious fidget. He even turned to Ivo (and Raban) for advice on paternity before and after the birth of Eren a couple of times.

To the chagrin of two families, there was no understanding between two such different kids: the bright-eyed, golden-haired and admittedly angel-like Armin was a real disaster in the flesh. An overly sharp-witted kid was rather quiet, self-sufficient and well tolerated being left on his own devices. Because he always found something to entertain himself. He could spend hours enthusiastically watching or catching caterpillars, bugs and other small animals in the garden, delving into a cluttered pantry, or in a poorly hidden tool box (or quickly found). Or in Grisha’s working carpetbag... Yes, little Armin was a born natural scientist.

Eren, on the other hand, hated being left on his own for long. Or not be the main focus of his parents. And he categorically refused to understand the concept of “sharing” anything with anyone. Even with parents. And recently he has acquired the habit of accompanying his protests with screams and pokes, kicks, tweaks, or a banal throwing of toys. That is, as long as you pay him attention when he wants and play with him as he wants (and generally do whatever he wants), Eren will remain an ideal child... So, naturally, leaving two kids for too long in the company of each other, without tears and fights, was simply impossible. Both pairs of parents were comforted by the thought that both boys would someday grow out of it. And for now they kept the kids apart, as far as possible.

All in all, the Arlerts were the most ordinary family. Or so Grisha thought until one day, while taking advantage from another working trip within Wall Sheena, he decide to visit... let's say so... certain places for his other mission. There he ran into Ivo The Respectable Family Man... That meeting was more than awkward and informative. But since then, the doctor has learned that he is not the only one within the walls who holds dangerous secrets.

After the incident, friendship with the Arlerts only strengthened. As it turns, the Arlerts were much more educated about the outside world (and not only) than Grisha had originally suggested. A lot of things actually became more clear now, that the Arlerts chose not hide their interests from another searcher like themselves (Grisha did not lie. He simply did not tell the whole truth). Even the children have finally grown to the stage of compromise... which was facilitated, not least, by the absence of other children of suitable age near both households.

In the medical field, there were also successes: both assistants were ready to study innovative (for both worlds... well... for except the Marley's military and royal family of Paradise, it seems) theory of application and the methodology of spinal puncture... then this happen.

*********

On the sixth year of Grisha's new life, Nicole and Ivo Arlert were died (or rather they were killed). It’s just that one night Raban, pale as death itself, brought his sleeping grandson, said that his son and daughter-in-law had died and that he would explain everything later, but could he and Carla allow Armin to stay with them for a while? While he, Raban, will deal with everything? Later it turned out that the boy was not sleeping at all. Was just pretending. And for the first (and not the last) time, looking into his suddenly too old eyes for kid of his years, Grisha felt sorry for the boy for being so very smart.

Thank god for Carla. Without her, Grisha wouldn't know what to do. She always mysteriously knew when to give Armin time to be alone, or when he needed solace or activity. She lucidly explained to Eren everything (the best she could), putting in control his presence around suddenly orphaned boy. Of course, at first he simply did not understand what was wrong with Armin, or why he stay with them (not that he objected - quite the opposite). But gradually, Carla managed to convey the irreversibility and seriousness of the changes in the life of his friend (as well as the understanding that no medicine, sweets or toys could magically fix it).

They managed to get the promised explanation only after a whole week. Immediately after the funeral. Only then did the military police officers conducting the “investigation” finally set off back to Wall Sheena, and breathing become a little bit easier and safer.

*********

Tucking Armin in bed after a hard day, Carla Grisha and Raban went to the kitchen. To talk.

“...the baker’s daughter came running to warn about people in military uniforms snooping around my Ivo's house. I realized what happened. Just yesterday they went to... and today...” The old man took a deep breath and stared at his cooled tea.  
“She is a nice girl, this Tara. I asked her to look after my store and went off to look for Armin. I had to find, to talk to him. And, hopefully, to get to my home before these officers. I was lucky to have time to hide everything. Armin helped, such a smart boy he is. When he was finally tired, I took him to you. As it turned out not in vain. These officers, they tried all week to catch Armin alone...” His hands squeezed a cup. Carla turned noticeably pale. “They crawled around him with their questions even at the funeral of his own parents. What kind of people would torment a child this way?”

“Would they... even a child?” Carla set aside her own cooled tea and looked directly at Raban. “You did the right thing. And these are not people, these are rabid animals that need to be euthanized! To even think about...”

“I don't really think that they would do anything to Armin. I am another thing. They searched though my house and the store. If I hadn’t been warned...”

“If the worst had happened, we wouldn't leave Armin to fate.” Grisha interrupted a depressing pause, at the same time catching the faint creak of the floorboard in the hallway by the kitchen. Uh-oh... “Anyway, you also need some rest. Let me take you to the guest room.”

The occasional quiet creaks confirmed the doctor’s fears that it wa not Eren - his son had made more than enough attempts to sneak into the pantry in the kitchen for an extra portion of sweets, to remember the most problematic places. Woe is from wit indeed.  
Grisha fussed around the kitchen just enough to allow the boy to get into bed, which had become his for a week, and lead Raban to his bed.

*********

Within a year and a half after the death of his son and daughter-in-law, Raban disposed of their case in the best way: namely sold it in parts. He was thinking of selling their house, but couldn't bring himself to it. He decided to lease it for now: partly because at that time he had reduced the most profitable part of his business - the search for books on special orders. Grisha perfectly understood why - after this tragedy, he also suspended his side trips. As well as training his assistants for spinal puncture. Just to be on the safe side.

Young Armin became more quiet. It’s not that he has ceased to be this curious and resourceful to tricks boy, no. Just that recently (and quite early for his age), he discovered the world of books and began to preference it over any other pastime. He quickly went beyond reading lists for children or general self-developmental reading. Of course there is nothing wrong with self-education, but Armin seemed to swallowed books like a sponge absorbs water. No matter how complicated and incomprehensible they were: there were always other books to help him, as explanatory dictionaries (well, or adults like his grandpa) to clarify hard places. Heh, he even got to those few Grisha’s medical books that he kept outside his office (oh, if only Eren showed even tiny bit of Armin’s interest in his father’s work... Although he just a little child. There is time).

Good thing that the blond boy was smart enough to know which books not to talk about in open. Bad thing that his erudition for some reasone warded off those few friends whom Eren yet to frighten off. Moreover, his son didn't make a secret about the stories and knowledge that Armin shared with him. Grisha foresaw a lot of problems for both boys if Eren doesn't master the discretion.

*********

Unlike Armin, Eren never actually tried to make friends within other kids. It was strange that such a lover of attention turned out to become that antisocial and picky to his peers. Of course, he did not mind playing with them if offered, but he never invited any of them to play, not to mention to visit his home. His lack of patience and short temper (in this he was so like his mother) did not help the issue either. And soon, other children chose to stay away from "this wacky Eren". Grisha and Carla were very worried about this. Eren didn't. He simply stated that he already has a friend and that he alone is better than hundreds of these "stupid and cowardly ninnies, who don't know what is good for them".

Funny that it was Armin’s new hobby, that helped two boys truly become friends: the golden-haired boy often remained under the supervision of Carla throughout the day. So Raban could work in peace, and Armin did not idly hang around. Or without a book. Eren was not thrilled - he was counting on a playmate.

Bored Eren acquired a bad habit to nudging Armin when he read (and he read quite often): as if the smaller boy deliberately avoids playing with Eren, because he is afraid to lose. And that he only helps adults so they praise him. The little blond never fall for provocations, but neither he did have to search his pocket for aсute reply. Usually everything ended up with two kids refused to talk to each other for a while, occasionally exchanging pokes and kicks. But one sunny day it all ended in a full-fledged fight, where both boys rolled on the floor of Yeagers' house, exchanging blows and insults.

Running to the din and screams, Carla quickly pulled two brawlers apart, forced both to wash their mouths with soap (she personally followed each one. Grisha still wondered from where their children got such a lousy vocabulary) and then made a harsh scolding and sent one to his room and the other to grandfather’s store (with a very detailed note about what happened) and forbade them to be near each other for a whole week. Unfortunately, she could not get the whole picture of the incident out of the children.

The Yeagers were convinced that their precious child had finally discouraged an only kid who was ready to communicate with him. But a week later, a nervous but determined-looking Armin asked Carla permission to read with Eren the book he brought from home, now that the punishment was over. She was so glad that the little blond still wanted to keep her son’s company, that she immediately sent him upstairs, completely skipping past ears his muttering like “I am not a liar” and “grandpa and his books are not stupid". And even when, after ending her chores around the home, Carla went upstairs to check what her restless son brew up now - he never remained that quiet for that long, without some mischief planned - and saw how awed Eren studied the open book while inspired Armin was telling him something in a quite tone, she did not attach much importance to the event.

After that, both boys finally began to spend more time together on their own initiative, rather than from the fact that their families were friends. Now, coming to the Yeagers, Armin first of all asked about Eren and not some book. The doctor's son obtained favorite saying “Armin said/found out (this or that)”. And began to show interest in the outside world... And speak out about life within the walls. It was then that Carla start to worried for quite different reason than before.

Grisha became worried much much later: when another sunny day both well beaten boys stumbled into his clinic. When shaggy Eren, who aдl this time tirelessly scolding bullies, asked Armin why he wasn’t angry with these stupid pigs, blond boy simply replied that this would not have happened if Eren hadn’t entered into unnecessary disputes and blab out somrthing he promised to keep secret, just to prove his point. After this day, Eren tried not to use his favorite “Armin said/found out” so openly. But other children have already christened the golden-haired boy as "heretic", probably not even understending the meaning of this word.

Both boys got involved in fights from time to time, to Carla's endless frustration. Half of them was started by hot-tempered Eren - always ready to give out instant retribution for any offense. The other half happened because every now and then some hooligans tried to put the "heretic" in place. And Armin in principle refused to lose any argument to someone dumber than him. Even if he knew that because of this, a verbal skirmish would turn into old good beating (this is always beating when one against a group). And just as matter of principle he refused to fight back, run away or even call for help. To Grisha’s own growing frustration. In this, the blond is no better than Eren. No wonder that these two eventually became friends... And just what kind of books did this boy read to become such an idealist? A new life - and fatherhood - proved to be no easier than the previous one.

...And Grisha still did not know how to cope with spinal puncture without attracting unwanted attention to his projects. Looking at his precious growing boy, he especially acutely felt how his time inexorably, year after year, was drawing to the end.


End file.
